Proper nail care often requires nail clipping to be performed. Although nail clipping is necessary many individuals find it objectionable to handle the clippings that result. It would be desirable, therefore, for these individuals to have a nail clipper accessory that provided a vacuum for collecting the clippings as they are created and storing them in a vacuum chamber for later disposal that could be used with a convention nail clipper by slipping the rear portion of the nail clipper into a resilient tubular shroud structure. Because filing is often required after clipping, it would be further desirable to have a nail clipper accessory that also included a motor driven filing stone. To reduce the number of motors required for the accessory it would be further benefit if the same motor could be used to power the vacuum and the motor driven filing stone.